


Если что, я всегда

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is a Good Parent, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «...его зацикленность на собственном старшем брате никуда не делась».
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Jake English, John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider
Kudos: 4





	Если что, я всегда

В семь лет Дейв решает, что любит больше всего на свете своего старшего брата, и что никто другой ему не нужен, потому что другие мальчишки слабаки, а девчонки — скучные и противные.

В двенадцать лет у Дейва появляются друзья, и оказывается, что девчонки бывают крутые, как Джейд, или интересные, как Роуз, а ещё появляется Джон, и, бля, Джон офигенный чувак. Бро уже не кажется таким крутым, он иногда стрёмный, и Дейв не хочет знакомить с ним своих друзей.  
Правда, это не мешает Бро всё равно с ними познакомиться.

В шестнадцать лет Дейв впервые напивается в хлам — неумело и неловко, чередуя алкоголь с сигаретами — хотя толком и затянуться-то не может. Он пьяно целует Джона, тот хихикает и говорит, что не гей, и даже сквозь полузабытье Дейв понимает, что что-то не так, но сразу же отрубается. Он приходит в себя, когда Бро тащит его на руках, как какую-то грёбаную принцессу, и только позже узнаёт, что стоило Роуз позвонить, как любящий старший брат немедленно бросил работу и примчался.

В семнадцать Дейв уже понимает, что алкоголь и травка — полное дерьмо, хотя Бро никогда не читал ему никаких нотаций и всегда дотаскивал до дома, если Дейв не мог добраться сам, даже пару раз отбивал у копов, когда Дейв хватался за оружие. И Дейв прекращает не только потому, что это не круто, но и потому, что это не помогает: ему не нужны сочувственно-неодобрительные жесты от Бро, ему нужно кое-что другое.

Дейву восемнадцать, когда он понимает, что влюблён в своего старшего брата, и это воспринимается как что-то уже привычное, как должное. У него на руках документы об окончании старшей школы, письмо с поздравлениями о зачислении в Калифорнийский Университет, чек об оплате первого семестра и билет на самолёт с вылетом через две недели.  
Две недели — чтобы признаться или чтобы постараться выкинуть своего Бро из головы.  
Страйдеры не ищут лёгких путей.

Бро долго смотрит на него, кладёт ему ладонь на голову и ерошит волосы.  
— Малой, — его голос звучит так же, как когда шестилетний Дейв ухитрился пролить сок на одну из его камер, перепугался до полусмерти, сел рядом и заревел, — не неси чушь.  
Дейву уже не шесть лет, и он не считает свои чувства чушью, он пиздец как серьёзен, и он перехватывает руку Бро и говорит, продолжая смотреть прямо в глаза, игнорируя тёмные очки:  
— Мне восемнадцать.  
— Да? А я и не заметил.  
— Я знаю, что ты гей.  
— Даже если это и так, я не обязан бросаться на каждого мало-мальски симпатичного парня.  
— Значит, — Дейв не сдерживает ухмылки, — я симпатичный?  
— А я так сказал? — Бро ухмыляется в ответ, но с его лица не пропадает настороженность. — Твой лоск не действует на того, кто тебе задницу вытирал от дерьма, кто не спал ночами из-за твоих грёбаных колик, кто тебя, придурка, учил размахивать мечом, чтобы ты не вырос грустной хилой соплёй. Выдохни, малой.  
Дейв сжимает губы, потому что видит, что Бро не врёт. И медленно выдыхает.  
— Хорошо, — произносит он почти по слогам, — только это и правда не чушь, Бро. Я эту херню чувствую ещё с того момента, когда ты меня бухого домой от Эгдерпа тащил, помнишь? И не проходит. Оно как святая заповедь, написанная перманентным маркером на могильном камне моей личной жизни.  
Бро вздыхает, осторожно обнимает Дейва — по-братски — и треплет по волосам. Тот недовольно фыркает.  
— Это пройдёт, малой.  
— А если не пройдёт? — не отстаёт Дейв.  
Бро молчит, и это красноречивее любого ответа. Они весь вечер играют в приставку, а утром Дейв собирает свои вещи и уходит, оставив записку «потусуюсь пару недель у эгдерпа замутим патихард в честь моего отъезда».

Бро скидывает ему сообщение на КПК.  
«Если что, я всегда».  
Он не уточняет, что конкретно, и Дейву кажется, что Бро сам не знает, что именно хочет сказать. Это короткое послание отличается от его обычных полновесных сообщений, и Дейв сохраняет его, не чистит логи весь семестр, пока не настают каникулы, и вдруг оказывается, что учебная круговерть приостановлена, и есть ещё обычная жизнь.  
Дейв всё ещё отказывается от сигарет, но один раз его сосед по комнате приносит дорогой коньяк, и Дейв решается попробовать, а затем ещё один стакан, и надо допить бутылку, залить это ещё чем-нибудь, и вот Дейв, ничего не соображая, целует своего соседа взасос, а в голове бьётся только одна мысль — у парня неплохие мышцы, хотя он, конечно, далеко не Бро, но как-то пофиг, потому что сам Бро очень — недостижимо — далеко.  
Утром Дейв даёт себе зарок никогда больше не прикасаться к этому ядовитому пойлу. Его сосед делает вид, что ничего не было, и Дейв этому почти рад.  
Почти — потому что его зацикленность на собственном старшем брате никуда не делась.

Дейву девятнадцать. После первого курса он впервые пишет Бро, стараясь уместить в сообщение как можно больше смысла.  
«приеду на каникулы».  
Хочется добавить, что соскучился, чёрт возьми, потому что без Бро одиноко, а университетские друзья даже близко не могли быть такими же крутыми. Но у этого слова несколько значений, и Дейв хочет не бояться вкладывать все их, но — нет. Бро не заслуживает этой херни, а Дейв теперь уверен, что это реально херня какая-то.  
Бро отвечает коротко:  
«Рейс?»  
И Дейв понимает, что Бро готов бросить всё и встречать своего мелкого в аэропорту.  
Господи Боже, думает Дейв, или как там тебя, Всевышний, что ж ты мудак-то такой.  
И даже не знает, что именно ставить в вину гипотетически существующему всемогущему чуваку: то, что Бро такой прекрасный, или то, что Бро не испытывает ответных чувств.  
Дейв решает, что Бог в принципе мудак, если позволил всей этой херне произойти. Он ухмыляется от мысли, что Бро был бы в роли Боженьки гораздо прикольнее, и едва возвращает своему лицу бесстрастное выражение, потому что от воображаемого Бро в белой тряпке и с золотым венком на голове ржать хочется во весь голос.  
Хотя, если добавить реалистичности, хочется уже чего-то совсем другого.  
«Ну что за херня-то, а?»

Бро и вправду встречает его, ждёт, пока Дейв закинет рюкзак с немногочисленными вещами на заднее сиденье, и напоминает:  
— Ремень пристегни, малой.  
— Удивлён, что ты не притащил детское автокресло, чтобы было ироничнее.  
— Времени не хватило, — Бро наконец-то улыбается, и Дейву становится трудно дышать.  
— Да ладно?  
— Я тебе ужин замутил. Не ссы, я заказал, а не готовил, не отравишься.  
И Дейв смеётся, потому что ему чертовски этого не хватало.

В квартире бардак, но видны следы неумелой уборки — наводить порядок у Бро никогда не получалось, и Дейв после общаги готов этот бардак любить, потому что это родное и своё. Дейв болтает и болтает, он не может остановиться и рассказывает обо всём (почти), а Бро слушает, иногда комментирует и улыбается, как гордый родитель, и от этого Дейв тает.  
Под вечер Бро достаёт бутылку — не пива, а хорошего вина — и предлагает отметить. Дейв вспоминает первые каникулы, соседа и чужие влажные поцелуи на своей коже; но теперь рядом Бро. Это шанс.  
Можно согласиться, а потом, когда эти чувства опять прорвут дамбу сдержанности, то Бро никуда не денется, он, блядь, слишком любит Дейва, чтобы...  
Нет. Не шанс это, а херня какая-то.  
— Не, бро. Сорян, но я слишком крут для винца, у меня градус крутости и так зашкаливает. Но, — чуть тише добавляет он, — спасибо.  
Бро одобрительно хлопает его по плечу и убирает вино.  
— Тогда держи сок, малой, — и улыбается. — Как насчёт крыши?

Солнце уже почти зашло, его самый-самый последний кусочек плавит край неба в золото, тени наполняются синим и фиолетовым, постепенно загораются городские огни.  
Дейв упивается позабытыми ощущениями порывов ветра, бьющих в лицо, спину, куда угодно; наслаждается каждым движением. Его Бро — всё ещё достойный противник, да и сам Дейв не растерял навыков. Они сражаются, и Дейв начинает понимать, что Бро находит в этом.  
Бро, разумеется, побеждает.

Они играют в приставку до глубокой ночи, Дейв ухитряется несколько раз выиграть перед тем, как Бро безжалостно втаптывает его персонажа в самое дно, за что Дейв легонько тыкает Бро локтем в рёбра, тот отвечает, и между ними завязывается несерьёзная потасовка. Потом они, довольные и уставшие, валяются на диване, и Дейву совершенно не хочется уходить, он подползает к Бро и сворачивается рядом с ним в комок. Тот приобнимает его, и Дейв почти счастлив.  
Почти, потому что всякая херня не идёт у него из головы.  
Но он слишком измотан поездкой, боем и всем этим вообще, поэтому отрубается почти сразу же.

Утром вся квартира пахнет дешёвой китайской лапшой, но когда Дейв, сонно зевая, приползает на кухню, Бро ставит перед ним накрытый крышкой завтрак. На одноразовой тарелке логотип какого-то кафе домашней кухни, в самой тарелке — каша с сухофруктами. На недоуменный взгляд Дейва Бро хмыкает:  
— В общаге всякой дряни наешься, малой.  
— Боже, ты прям заботливая мамочка. Где твой цветастый фартучек? А поесть самому можно или обязательно кормление с ложечки?  
— Слушай свою ниндзя-маму и ешь молча, юный самурай!  
Дейв едва не давится соком — яблочным, только из холодильника. Бро знает своего младшего во всех деталях.  
Бро классный, и он не заслужил всей этой херни, поэтому Дейв ничего об этом не говорит, а Бро и не спрашивает.

С учёбы возвращается Джон, Роуз приезжает, и даже Джейд; и всё это превращается в одну большую дружескую вечеринку в доме у Джона. Зашедший в гости Дейв смотрит на своих друзей и понимает, что каждый из них изменился, да и сам Дейв тоже, но это не плохо.  
Мелкий задрот Джон теперь симпатичный ботан: из тех, что даже с растрёпанными волосами и в очках выглядят симпатично, этакий хипстер с ярко-голубыми глазами и в узких джинсах. Он рассказывает, что познакомился через онлайн-игру с офигенной девушкой, коллекционирующей дайсы, и обещает как-нибудь привести её на тусу.  
Роуз уже не тощая девчонка, которую от пацана отличал только ободок и макияж. Её черты мягче, фигура чуть округлилась, но она всё ещё стройная и изящная, вместо ободка её волосы держит кружевная лента. Её платье сшито на заказ, оно выделяется, и Дейв гадает, кто и зачем его пошил, потому что видит, как Роуз бережёт свой наряд. Она учится во Франции, перескочив сразу на вторую степень, и сейчас пишет книгу — Дейв не знает, о чём, но подозревает, что осилить это чтиво будет нелегко.  
Джейд появляется последней, она как будто только-только вылезла из джунглей — и Дейв не удивляется, когда оказывается, что так оно и есть. Джейд забила на высшее и, окончив курсы, помчалась на тихоокеанские острова, изучать местную флору и фауну. У неё на плече висит потёртая винтовка, и Дейв не сомневается, что Джейд не раз ею пользовалась.  
Дейв рассказывает о себе немногое, пряча главное за потоком слов: ну, универ, ну да, тот самый, ну искусство, да, буду творить шедевры и всё такое, да я и так уже шедевр ходячий, само совершенство, как вы все ещё на ногах держитесь и не пали ниц перед моей крутостью? Джон хихикает, хлопает его по плечу и открывает банку газировки, едва не залив Джейд. Роуз с удивительной ловкостью уходит от потока ярко-оранжевой сахарной жидкости, и Дейв задаётся вопросом — а о чём умалчивает она? Похоже, каждому из них есть, что скрывать.  
Дейв пьёт только газировку и сок, хотя Джейд притащила травяную настойку, сделанную по какому-то колдунскому рецепту. Роуз тоже вежливо отказывается, сославшись на слабость, и Дейв впервые замечает, что она нереально бледная, а у её платья высокий воротник и длинные рукава.  
Он не спрашивает.  
Роуз улыбается искренне, ей хорошо с ними, и Джейд тоже хорошо, а Джон смеётся почти постоянно; всё прекрасно, и Дейву уютно и замечательно.  
Он остаётся ночевать у Джона на диване.

Дейв надеется, что все хреновые мысли пройдут, он ведь может не думать об этом, он же не думает о Бро постоянно, так? И даже когда Бро рядом, далеко не все мысли о нём относятся к категории «херни».  
Уже хорошо.  
Летние каникулы длинные, Дейв надеется, что ничего плохого не случится, тихо пилит домашние задания, потому что у него проект, и отдыхает.  
Ничего не случается, и это неожиданно разочаровывает.

Джон приглашает всех собраться на Рождество, и Дейв решает приехать без предупреждения — всего-то закинуть вещи и сразу направиться к друзьям.  
Он останавливается на пороге, когда понимает, что в квартире не только Бро. Из гостиной доносятся стоны, кто-то шумно дышит, и...  
И Дейв бесшумно закрывает дверь и вместе с чемоданами уходит к Джону.

— Да не, это не то чтобы стрёмно, прост как-то я привык, что Бро — это такой вечный одинокий монумент из иронии, смаппетов и брутальности, — объясняет Дейв Джону. — А он, оказывается, опустился до уровня простых смертных и кого-то завёл.  
— Это же круто, — улыбается Джон. — Что у него кто-то есть.  
Дейв глубокомысленно кивает с умным видом, а внутри всё переворачивается. Все эти годы у Бро был только он, Дейв, и теперь Бро уже не его, а какого-то неизвестного мужика, и это бесит, но больше...  
...печалит.  
На КПК он обнаруживает два сообщения от Бро. Первое — десять минут спустя после его неудачного визита.  
«Малой, если что-то нужно — приходи».  
Второе — через полчаса.  
«Джейк говорит, что хотел бы познакомиться с тобой».  
Теперь Дейв знает, как зовут человека, которого он ненавидит больше всего на свете.

Он и вправду заходит домой — не потому, что хочет, а потому что Джон смотрит на него своими чистыми ярко-синими глазами и наивно спрашивает, разве Дейв не скучает по своему брату и разве не готов его поддержать? Скучает, конечно, но вовсе не так, как должен скучать примерный младший брат.  
Бро выглядит счастливым, и это как битым стеклом в горло, потому что раньше счастливым его делал только Дейв. У него в квартире всё такой же бардак, но теперь к беспорядку добавилось кое-что ещё: рядом с мечами на стене разместились пистолеты, возле вещей Бро — чужая одежда и обувь, а на окне зеленеет какая-то лиана, и Дейв ненавидит всё это, не-на-ви-дит всеми фибрами души.  
— Премного рад знакомству! — Джейк, здоровенный загорелый парень в коротких шортах не по сезону, энергично трясёт ладонь Дейва и широко улыбается. У него ярко-зелёные глаза, а ещё он выглядит полным жизни и тёплым, даже его рука горячая. — Твой брат многое рассказывал о тебе, и, я погляжу, он не соврал, ты воистину весьма ладный молодой человек!  
Дейв ненавидит его, но ещё больше ненавидит себя: худого, бесцветного, с отвратительно красными глазами. Но Бро улыбается, его глаза почти светятся от счастья, и Дейв улыбается тоже, старательно заталкивая подальше свои тёмные чувства.  
Бро, чёрт возьми, проебал на Дейва всю свою молодость; Бро заслуживает счастья с этим знойным парнем с сочной задницей, и Бро ни в коем случае не должен узнать о той херне, про которую Дейв думает.  
Дейв очень любит своего брата.  
Всё ещё.  
Но после небольшого ужина он извиняется и сбегает прочь, прикрываясь историей о том, что якобы обещал Джону помочь с подготовкой к празднику.  
Вместо этого Дейв ходит по улицам и смотрит на витрины, зачем-то заходит в «МакДоналдс» и покупает себе горячий шоколад, садится на скамейку в парке и бездумно смотрит на проезжающие за заснеженными деревьями машины.  
Он разбит.  
Его жизнь — полное дерьмо.  
И всё из-за какой-то херни, чтоб его.  
Он резко встаёт, едва не столкнувшись с девушкой в цветастых очках, и та больно тыкает его своей тростью в живот.  
— Смотри, куда идёшь!  
— Сама смотри, — огрызается Дейв прежде, чем успевает сообразить, что происходит.  
— Вот так, да? — девушка с удивительной ловкостью хватает его за ворот куртки. — Легко обижать бедную слепую девочку, Мистер Крутой?  
Дейв находит ироничным то, что бедная слепая девочка уже второй раз бьёт его своей тростью, и так ей об этом и говорит (девушке, конечно, а не трости).  
Её зовут Терези, она любит рисовать и фильмы про супергероев, и Дейв берёт её за руку и предлагает сходить в кино на какую-то очередную экранизацию комиксов. Слепая девчонка соглашается, и Дейв замечает, что она ориентируется в пространстве намного лучше, чем большинство слепых.  
На экране происходит какая-то муть («Тебе везёт, Тез, ты хотя бы этого не видишь!»), и Дейв сразу начинает комментировать происходящее, ожидая, что Терези заткнёт его, но та неожиданно подхватывает эстафету, дополняя события фильма законодательной справкой. К финальным титрам она приговаривает главного злодея к двум пожизненным заключениям, а главного героя — к двадцати трём плюс пытки и две смертных казни. Дейв говорит, что не уверен, что это законно, на что Терези надменно заявляет, что она здесь закон, и слепой Фемиде следовало бы поучиться у неё проницательности.  
Она снимает комнату вместе с подругой детства, фанаткой ролевых игр и настолок. Она ехидничает не хуже Дейва и любит кривляться и шутить. Она показывает Дейву свои рисунки, а когда тот иронизирует над ними, возмущается так громогласно, что на них начинают оглядываться. И смеётся, всё время смеётся.  
Дейв диктует ей свой никнейм в сети, записывает её номер.  
Он начинает на что-то надеяться.

Когда он приходит к Джону и тот радостно спрашивает, как дела у Бро, Дейв мысленно стонет, но улыбается через силу.  
Вся эта херня не исчезает.

Джон зовёт на Рождество свою девушку, Роуз — свою, Дейв звонит Терези, приглашая присоединиться, и, вот совпадение, пассия Джона и есть её упоротая по ролёвкам соседка. Девушка Роуз, Канайя — элегантная француженка-дизайнер, она красит губы тёмно-зелёной помадой и её улыбка напоминает Дейву о вампирах, но это всё ерунда.  
Джейд никого не приводит, зато притаскивает ещё две бутылки своей странной настойки, клянётся, что эта штука совершенно безвредна, и Дейв пробует совсем чуть-чуть.  
Его разум как будто выжигает ярким слепящим светом солнца — почему-то зелёного.

Рождество и Новый Год проходят незаметно.  
Дейв пытается не думать ни о чём.

Дейву двадцать два. Он работает дизайнером в рекламной конторе, достаточно крупной, чтобы хорошо платить, но достаточно новой, чтобы не бояться необычных решений. Дейву нравится его работа, нравится его слепая девушка Терези, и не нравится то, что надо что-то делать со своей жизнью.  
Надо как-то двигаться дальше, а он будто застрял, и даже с Тез он вместе только потому, что без неё хуже, но она ему больше друг, с которым можно потрахаться, чем любовь всей жизни, и она это тоже понимает. Её всё устраивает.  
Бро до сих пор со своим парнем, но теперь Дейва это не колышет, потому что он живёт на съёмной квартире вместе с Тез — её соседка съехала к Джону, может, у них там всё серьёзно, кто знает.  
Роуз получает кучу литературных премий за свой роман, но на фотографиях выглядит собственной тенью, и Дейв понимает, что с ней что-то не так, но не решается спросить.  
В конце концов, с ним тоже всё не так.  
Каждый раз, когда он вспоминает о Бро, внутри всё переворачивается.  
«Окей», — думает Дейв, — «я жил с этим кучу лет».  
«Я переживу».  
Бро счастлив.  
«Я — почти».  
Что ещё нужно?

Дейву двадцать три. Жизнь идёт своим чередом: работа, проекты, иногда поездки в Европу, и, попав во Францию, Дейв старается пересечься с Роуз и Канайей. У них, кажется, всё хорошо, только усиливающаяся бледность Роуз пугает. У неё мешки под глазами, которые теперь не скрывает даже плотный макияж. Её волосы сухие, слишком сухие — до неестественности. Дейв осторожно ловит Роуз и спрашивает, что происходит.  
Та произносит всего одно слово, и у Дейва перехватывает дыхание, он осторожно обнимает Роуз и прижимает к себе — бережно, но крепко.  
Всего одно слово.  
«Рак».  
Позже Дейв отупело задаёт какие-то дурацкие вопросы, Роуз что-то отвечает, и Дейв слышит лишь отдельные слова: опухоль, терапия, фонд, злокачественная.  
Он понимает только то, что всё плохо.  
Роуз говорит, что Канайя в курсе, и просит не делиться узнанным с Джейд и Джоном.  
Дейв обещает.

После этого он впервые пишет Бро сам, просясь прийти и поговорить. Ему просто не с кем больше обсудить это, и тянет к тому единственному человеку, которому можно доверять полностью, который, чёрт возьми, Дейва знает лучше всех.  
Бро отвечает почти сразу же.  
«Рейс?»  
И Дейв едва сдерживается, чтобы не разреветься на месте, глядя в экран телефона.

По дороге Бро заезжает в ресторан и берёт еду на вынос.  
— Извини, малой, дома жратвы нет вообще.  
Дейв задаётся вопросом, как так получилось, но молчит, лишь берёт пакет и кладёт на колени.

Улыбка у Бро утомлённая, и Дейв с порога замечает и другие признаки: вещи Джейка исчезли, горшка с лианой нет, от пистолетов только пыльный силуэт.  
— Джейк уехал, так что можешь не беспокоиться, — Бро усмехается чуть неловко, и Дейву почти стыдно, потому что это даёт надежду.  
Почти — потому что потухший огонь в глазах Бро вгоняет в тоску, а ещё потому, что Дейва всё ещё трясёт от того, что сказала ему Роуз, и он, давясь словами, пересказывает это, дотягивая ложку до рта лишь тогда, когда Бро мягко напоминает о еде.  
Дейв не хочет терять Роуз.  
Дейв не понимает, почему Роуз должна умереть.  
Дейв ненавидит этот мир за то, что Роуз должна страдать.  
И Дейву противно от того, что Роуз переносит это с достоинством, а он, Дейв, здоровью которого ничто не угрожает, трясётся и плачет.  
Бро обнимает его, гладит по голове и не произносит ничего, только слушает, но Дейв говорит за двоих.  
Когда он, наконец, переводит дыхание, уже глубокая ночь, и теперь глаза слипаются, и Бро произносит:  
— Пора спать, малой.  
Дейв хватает его за руку.  
— Не уходи, — шёпот получается хриплым, сбивается на кашель — ещё бы, после стольких всхлипываний.  
Бро замирает.  
— Я посижу с тобой, пока ты не уснёшь, — предлагает он.  
Дейв соглашается, ему плевать, что это выглядит по-детски, ему плевать вообще на всё, кроме Бро, который и вправду сидит рядом, и Дейв держит его за руку, прижимаясь, и чувствует себя одновременно хорошо и плохо.

Утром Бро остаётся с ним, разогревает завтрак, и Дейв не хочет никуда выходить из квартиры, не хочет ничего говорить, но кое-что спросить всё-таки обязан.  
— Где Джейк?  
На лице Бро застывает безразличное выражение.  
— Мы разошлись два месяца назад. Ешь, малой.  
— Мне уже двадцать три!  
— Да? Я и не заметил.  
Эта фраза возвращает Дейва на пять лет назад, и он отводит взгляд, не зная, что можно сказать. Бро то ли не обратил внимания, то ли хорошо притворяется, и Дейв может смело оставить всё как есть.  
Только вот он уже задолбался оставлять всё как есть.  
— Бро, — просит он, и не знает, как продолжить, потому что, чёрт возьми, о чувствах не просят, а если Бро ничего к нему не чувствует, то нахрена это вообще нужно?  
Лицо Бро непроницаемо, но эта маска вдруг даёт трещину, и он произносит:  
— Дейв.  
Тот не сразу понимает, что именно только что произошло, но как только он осознаёт, то...  
Бро только что впервые, блядь, в жизни, назвал его по имени.  
Дейв не представляет, что на это ответить, потому что он-то уже забыл имя своего брата настолько давно, что и не пытался вспомнить, и выдавливает из себя кое-как короткое «Почему?».  
Бро вздыхает и смотрит в сторону, на его лице — усталость и какая-то обречённость.  
— Потому что ты взрослый, Дейв. И тебе решать, что делать.  
И это звучит странно. Ни «да», ни «нет», скорее, пугает, чем ободряет. Но Дейв знает главное — Бро в любом случае его не бросит, не оставит, не оттолкнёт. Это, наверное, самое ценное, что у него вообще есть — тот, к кому он всегда может вернуться.  
— Ты меня всё равно не любишь, — Дейв выдыхает резко. — Это херня какая-то, она не проходит, но тебе оно ни к чему.  
— Я люблю тебя, Дейв, — Бро говорит ровно. — Не так, как тебе хочется. Но...  
Это короткое «но» переворачивает всё, и Дейв завороженно смотрит на Бро, пока тот подбирает слова.  
— Но можно попробовать.  
— Даже если будет плохо? — Дейв улыбается зло и отчаянно.  
Бро машет рукой, словно отгоняя муху.  
— Жизнь и так херня какая-то.

Дейву двадцать четыре, он живёт со своим братом, рисует рекламные плакаты и пишет сценарий для своего будущего фильма (потому что Роуз сказала, что это будет достойно и иронично, а Дейву нравится работать над этим). Джон превратил своё хобби в профессию, выступает в клубах со стендапом и собирает неплохую публику, его отец гордится им, а Вриска иногда зовёт на игры-полигонки. Джейд продолжает гонять по тихоокеанским островам, иногда присылает сувениры, и это каждый раз нечто невероятно странное, но прикольное. Тем неожиданнее видеть её в новостях, когда она рассказывает что-то про ядерный синтез, и Дейв улыбается, замечая в лакрично-чёрных волосах высохшие травинки.  
Терези устроилась на работу в полицию, и уже считается отличным копом, хотя и получила два выговора за превышение полномочий. Она так же много смеётся, широко открывая рот, и иногда посылает Дейву фото своих рисунков или пародии на его же работы.  
Дейв сокращает дистанцию между собой и Бро постепенно. Мягко, ненавязчиво, иногда неловко, но Бро — словно недвижимая скала, никуда не сбегает. Он остаётся.  
Дейв пошарился в его кошельке, где лежали права и кредитка, и выяснил то, что должен был, блядь, выяснить очень давно, то, что должен был знать с самого начала. Большего ему и не надо: только чтобы, столкнувшись с Бро возле ванны, улыбнуться нахально и сказать:  
— Доброе утро, Дирк.  
Тот моргает удивлённо, и лишь потом вновь возвращает своему лицу невозмутимое выражение.  
Ненадолго — Дейв тут же его целует.  
Бро — Дирк — не отталкивает его.  
Он не отвечает, просто принимает, но пока что Дейву этого хватает: Бро не из тех, кто стал бы притворяться ради него, он никогда бы не стал изводить своего малого притворными чувствами.  
Всё, что происходит сейчас, происходит по-настоящему.  
И Дейву хорошо, ведь у него есть возможность попробовать, он хотя бы попытается. Он уже не наивный самоуверенный подросток.  
Дейву двадцать четыре, и он счастлив, потому что наконец-то чувствует, что действительно живёт.


End file.
